1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear set with a microphone and an earphone, and more particularly to an ear set for a cellular phone.
2. Description of Related Art
With time goes by, cellular phones become more popular. According to the medical reports, cellular phones produce electromagnetic waves that hurt people who use them, especially their heads. As the distance of the cellular phone from a person""s head increases, the likelihood of an injury from the electromagnetic waves will decrease. Using ear sets to increase the distance between the cellular phone and the user""s head is suggested, and them will protect the head from the electromagnetic waves.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional ear set (20) has an earphone (21), a plug (24), a microphone (22), a switch (23) on the side of the microphone (22) and an electric wire (not numbered) electrically connecting the earphone (21), the microphone (22), the switch (23) and the plug (24) in series.
When using the conventional ear set (20), the plug (24) connects to a cellular phone, and the earphone (21) is placed in a user""s ears. The switch (23) is pressed to answer or terminate a phone call.
When answering a phone call, users press the switch (23) to turn on the switch (23). Because the contact area of the switch (23) on conventional ear sets (20) is small and the position of the switch (23) is hard to see, delays in answering a call often result, and some calls may be missed. The conventional ear sets (20) still needs a convenient contact area for the switch (23).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provide a pocket clip that doubles as a contact area for the switch on an ear set to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an ear set with a switch and an increased contact area to activate the switch. The ear set in accordance with the present invention comprises a body, an ear hook, a clip, an electric wire and a plug.
The body is hollow and has an earphone, a microphone, a pocket clip, a cap and a switch.
A pocket clip with a protruding ball is mounted on a proximal end of the body, and a switch is mounted in the body under a hole in the body. The protruding ball on the pocket clip is aligned with the hole in the body and contacts the switch when the pocket clip is pressed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.